User blog:Artemis Thorson/The A-Men of the Multiverse
Recently, I had X pick a roster for a new Exiles team for me, so I threw together some microheroes, and I'm here to show them to you all. The team name is A-Men because the "A" stands for Avengers, and it is in place of "X". Roster Founders *Punisher: After murdering Tony Stark, Frank Castle stole his armor and repainted it. He now uses it in his crusade for justice. *Speedball: Eventually, Robbie Baldwin was classified mentally insane, but he still believed himself to be a superhero, which proved to be chaotic. *Toad: Eventually, Toad realized that he would never get any respect from Magneto. He grew to hate him. So the only real choice he thought he had was to join the X-Men and oppose his former "master". *X-23: X-23 joined Wolverine's separate team of X-Men that operates alongside the Avengers in order to gain support for the Pro-Mutant Movement. *Torrent: Daughter of Storm and Black Panther, Queen of Wakanda after both of her parents were killed by Deadpool. *Juggernaut: Piotr Rasputin became the Juggernaut before ever joining the X-Men. Replacements *Silver Samurai: Keniucho Harada had always wished to be a hero. And after becoming the Silver Samurai, he was invited to join the X-Men, an offer that he instantly accepted. (Replaces Speedball) *Nightcrawler: Kurt Wagner was one of the founding X-Men in place of Bobby Drake who had died of a tumor in his brain when he was eight. (Replaces Toad) *Wolverine: After leaving the X-Men, Wolverine was found by the son of William Stryker, who wiped his memories once more, turning him into a mostly feral monster. (Replaces Torrent) *Beast: After Earth was destroyed by Doctor Doom's unrestrained use of his stolen god-like power, the heroes retreated into space to explore the universe as their new way of life, and Beast was a member of the field team of the Avengers. (Replaces Wolverine) *Daredevil: After the death of Elektra, Daredevil murdered Bullseye and became a much darker vigilante, clearly willing to kill. (Replaces Nightcrawler) *Vision: After Scarlet Witch lost control of her powers, Vision was forever stuck in his intangible form. But a side effect of Wanda's mental breakdown was that he could still be harmed by any non-physical attack. (Replaces Silver Samurai) *Gambit: After leaving the X-Men, he returned to Louisiana in order to work against the Thieve's Guild and became somewhat of a Robin Hood. (Replaces Daredevil) *Psylocke: When Apocalypse and Professor Xavier had a psychic battle with each other, each of them died, which made every telepath on Earth fall into a coma. Psylocke was the first to awaken, and she discovered her powers had been amplified to an extent she never knew she could go to. (Replaces Vision) *Mimic: Mimic discovered that he could copy any amount of powers at the same time, with no limit, but what he did not know was that every time he copied a power, the closer he came to death. (Replaces Gambit) *Phoenix: Magik killed the other four members of the Phoenix Five so that she could be the one and only host of the Phoenix Force. (Replaces Mimic) *Captain Marvel: After witnessing the death of Mar-Vell, Steve Rogers was affected by the radiation his body gave off. Discovering his new powers, Captain America became the new Captain Marvel. (Replaces Beast) *Sasquatch: Wanda Langkowski joined the All-New All-Different X-Men and remained with the team for a long time. (Replaces Juggernaut) *Dazzler: Dazzler joined the Avengers alongside the X-Men, and still had enough time to maintain her career as a singer. She eventually formed a relationship with Spider-Man (Replaces Psylocke) *Shadowcat: After the government began sending mutants to the Savage Lang, Kitty formed a new team of X-Men to find new mutants and recruit them to one day get out of the Savage Land and take revenge on the MRD (Replaces Phoenix) *Hawkeye: After Captain America's death, Clint was in question to take up the mantle, but he felt he would be disrespecting his friend. Instead, he took up leadership of the Avengers. (Replaces Punisher) *Thing: After Mister Fantastic went insane and killed Human Torch, Thing and Invisible Woman joined the Avengers. (Replaces Sasquatch) *Hank Pym: After Wasp's death, Hank gave up his heroic activities and decided to create a gun that has the same capabilities as his suit. Whatever he blasts shrinks as small as the ray on the gun it set on. Eventually, he used his gun to once more become a hero. (Replaces Hawkeye) *Captain Universe: After James Barnes gave up being the Winter Soldier, he became a general in the army, often working alongside his old partner, Captain America. Eventually, James was possessed by the Uni-Power, and he was transformed into Captain Universe. (Replaces Captain Marvel) Category:Blog posts